


Something Something Coffee

by Dresupi



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Condoms, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Loss of Virginity, Lube, One Shot, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Clint, would you like to come up? Something something coffee.” Darcy's smirk widened into a grin and he reached for her, his arm finding its way around her waist as he hauled her closer.“You’re sure? I mean… I can just sleep over if you want…” His eyebrows raised, and she could tell he was so earnest in wanting her to be comfortable.“I’ll stop you if it’s too much,” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again.





	Something Something Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's all in the tags, y'all. <3
> 
> No one asked for this, but I wanted to write it. So there. :P
> 
> Written for the Darcyland Promptkin Spice event, I chose "Cinnamon - Sweet and gentle" for this fic. <3

He held her hand while he walked her back to her place. By place, she, of course, meant the top tiny bit of a house-turned-studio apartment she was renting for way too much, except it was located across the street from the parking lot near the Mass Comm Building on campus, so what she overpaid in rent, she saved in gas since most of her classes were there.

“So, would it be completely inappropriate of me to ask you to come up?” Darcy smirked a little when Clint walked her to the door of her apartment building. “I could probably come up with some kind of pretense. Something something coffee.”

“Possibly… but no more inappropriate than me wishing like hell that you would.” His smile was crooked, and even though she didn’t know exactly what she wanted, she could tell it would involve Clint taking his shirt off. Possibly more. Her belly swooped in excitement. And maybe a tiny bit of fear of the unknown. But mostly excitement.

“Clint, would you like to come up? Something something coffee.” Her smirk widened into a grin and he reached for her, his arm finding its way around her waist as he hauled her closer.

“You’re sure? I mean… I can just sleep over if you want…”

His eyebrows raised, and she could tell he was so earnest in wanting her to be comfortable.

“I’ll stop you if it’s too much,” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again.

He tasted warm. Like chocolate and cinnamon. Like the spiced hot cocoa that he’d ordered at the coffee shop. With the cool nip in the air, it was irresistible.

He moaned a little into her mouth, his hand clutching at her hip before he released her so she could unlock her door. She didn’t want to step out of his embrace, but unlocking her door one-handed while her lips were attached to a certain blond fox by the name of Clint Barton could take awhile. And she wanted to get him inside ASAP.

She jiggled the key in the lock and thankfully, it opened without her having to fight with it too much. When she reached for the lightswitch, Clint reached for  _ her _ , cupping her jaw before his hand slid around to tangle loosely in her hair while he dipped his head down closer. When his lips brushed against hers, she inhaled sharply, clutching at his lapels with one hand as she swung the door closed with the other, lightswitch be damned.

He reached around behind him and locked the doorknob.

She somehow got both her jacket and shoes off without breaking the kiss, taking a few shaky steps toward the bed in the process.

He cupped her face with both hands, open-mouthed kissing her until she couldn’t breathe, and then broke it off to take her hand and lead her over to her bed against the far wall.

Shrugging off his own jacket, he tossed it over onto her desk chair before placing one knee on the mattress, holding out one hand to her. “You coming?”

She responded by crawling up the mattress, flipping on her side table lamp to illuminate them in a golden sort of glow while he kicked off his shoes and joined her, sliding smoothly beside her and letting his fingers brush over her belly before even trying to kiss her again.

His kisses weren’t anywhere near as hungry as she felt they should be. Nowhere near as desperate as they had been when he’d kissed her outside the library. Or that time in his car after the concert.

She broke off the kiss and peered up into his eyes. They were dark, pupils were blown wide.

“What?” he whispered. “Something wrong?”

“No, I just… this isn’t as heated as I expected…”

He smiled, leaned down to softly kiss her lips again. “I’m not in any kind of hurry… are  _ you _ ?”

“Not exactly, it just… wasn’t what I was expecting…”

Clint leaned closer, barely touching her lips with his while he spoke. “Just wanted you to be comfortable… are you?”

She nodded, parting her lips and moving closer to him. The kiss was so gentle, it took her breath away. She gasped his name and wound her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. “So comfortable.”

“Good, I want this to be good for you… don’t wanna hurt you, okay?”

“How can I disagree with you when you’re being so wonderful?” she asked.

He blushed a little and dipped closer, his fingers toying with the hem of her blouse, tickling her skin and making her feel things. Things that tickled in places he wasn’t touching yet. Places she wanted him to touch badly.

He pressed soft kisses down the line of her jaw while his fingers slowly tugged on the hem of her blouse. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Please take it.”

She could feel his smile against her skin when he pushed back to tug the shirt up and over her head. She shimmied around so he could disengage the fabric from her body. “Yours too. Tit for tat.”

“Anything you say,” he replied, reaching behind his neck and tugging his t-shirt off. He tossed it on the floor with her top, and she reached for him, running her hands over his bare skin. Abs. Pecs. Biceps. Her breath came out in soft puffs and he lay back down with her, fingers teasing around the underside of her breasts. Along the underwire of her bra.

“You like?” he asked.

“So much,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss him. In as searing a manner as she could. “You’re gorgeous…”

“Likewise,” he breathed, fingers ghosting over the swell of her breast before retreating back to her waist. “I read some stuff…”

“Stuff?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah… Research, sort of…”

“What kind of research?”

“On how to make your first time feel good. I mean, I know we’ve talked about it, but in case you wanted me to be your first, I wanted to be prepared. I’ve never… Never been a first for anyone.”

Darcy’s heart thumped in her chest and she tugged him closer, lips smashing together as she scrambled to get closer to him. She felt his tongue when he swiped it between her lips, and she melted in his arms. “Oh, Clint…”

He broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers briefly. “I shouldn’t have said likewise before, I should have told you that you look like an angel in this light, and I have never seen anyone look more beautiful half-dressed than you.”

She bit her tongue to keep from saying the words that threatened to burst forth from her lips and ruin the moment, instead, she glanced down between them, at his knee between hers, two layers of denim between that. “Pants?”

“Pants? Sure… sure…” he pushed back on his knees and reached for the button on his waist, eyes never leaving her fingers while she did the same, unbuttoning and unzipping and shifting around so she could push them down over her thighs and past her knees. She kicked them off and waited for him.

He pushed his underwear down as well, keeping his jockeys in place before sliding the jeans off. He pulled his wallet and a couple of other things from his pocket before tossing the pants to the floor, however. His phone and a small purple tube joined his wallet on the nightstand. “I have condoms,” he assured her.

“I’m on the pill,” she reminded him.

“Still,” he said with a shrug. “Better safe than sorry, yeah?”

He got his socks too, tossing those over the side while Darcy pulled back her quilt and got under it. He joined her, sliding closer and kissing her while his hips pressed against her.

She could feel him against her thigh. He felt stiff, more so now that there were fewer layers between them, he rocked his hips smoothly against her, a moan catching in his throat.

“Sorry,” he murmured, clearing his throat and disengaging from her.

His lips felt hot when they brushed over her throat, one hand cupping her breast, and pushing up until her nipple popped over the top of her bra.

His thumb felt calloused and rough when he rolled it softly over the stiffening peak. She squirmed in his arms as his lips softly, reverently, kissed their way down her collarbone. He left a trail of gentle kisses from there, up over the swell of her breast and onward. Until he reached her nipple, and stopped, breathing warm air over her flesh instead.

“Clint…” she whispered. 

“Shhh, I know…”

His lips closed softly over her nipple and she clasped the back of his head, holding him in place while he licked and sucked the sensitive flesh.

“Good?” he asked, his voice muffled. She nodded.

“Yes, it’s good. So good.”

She rubbed her thighs together and he released her with a pop to switch to the other side.

Humming, he rolled her nipple around on his tongue, groaning slightly as he released her again.

“Clint, I need you to touch me,” she whispered.

“Tell me where…” he murmured.

“Here…” She tugged his hand down between her legs until he was cupping her, stroking her through her underwear.

A burst of fear went through her body at the thought of where he was touching, but it didn’t take root. Didn’t hold when he tugged on her panties, sliding them down her hips and beyond, tossing them  _ she didn’t care _ where.

Then he reached for the purple tube on her bedside table.

She could read the brand name on the side, and her eyes must have widened a little because he explained quickly.

“Something I read. Lube’s good if you’re not used to what’s happening…keeps things from hurting.”

“Oh, okay…”

“It’s water-based, won’t fuck with the condom. Just with you… you know…” he said with a small shrug, squeezing some onto his fingers. He rubbed it around a little and moved back beside her, his lubed hand moving down between her legs.

He breached her with one finger first, his lips dragging over her shoulder as his thumb centered over her clit. “Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

“Okay. Don’t stop… feels… unhhh…” Darcy turned and found his lips while he slowed worked her open for one slick finger, moving in and out and making her feel weird but good.

“Feels how?” he asked, eyes never leaving hers when his thumb slowly began to circle her clit.

“Different, but good. Feels like… I dunno…” she rocked up to meet his hand. “Like I need more.”

“Soon,” he whispered, tracing around her opening with one finger and then two. 

Two was a much tighter fit, and he went back to add more lube before he started to work her open, crooking his fingers and brushing over something that made her toes curl.

“There?” he asked, stroking her from within as much as his thumb was on her clit.

“Yes…” she reached down to grasp his forearm, feeling the tendons roll while he worked his fingers inside her.

Her hips rocked of their own accord, moving against his hand.

Clint leaned down, kissing her tentatively, but never holding his full weight against her. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Darcy whispered, her toes curling against the sheets when he swirled his thumb just  _ so _ . It made her ache. The pull was intense, unlike when she did it herself. It felt  _ more _ somehow. Familiar, but with a twinge of the unknown. She  _ did _ know that she didn’t want to stop him. So she just moaned, quivered in his arms until she couldn’t take it anymore. Until every brush of his thumb, every press of his fingers made her want to jump out of her skin.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close, moaning his name into his mouth as her thighs shook and he drove her right over the cliff.

He grinned against her lips and she kissed him again. “Holy shit, Clint…”

“I take it that felt good?” he asked, gently removing his fingers.

Darcy held him against her. “Yes. YES. Yes… don’t go anywhere…”

“I ain’t going anywhere, honey…”

“Good, I’m not quite done with you yet…”

He wrapped one arm around her waist, rolling until she was straddling his hips. She could feel him, hard and hot and pressed against his stomach. She rolled her hips experimentally and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his cheeks had flushed. Pink and warm.

Darcy smirked. And he pulled her down for a kiss. He had one hand casually on her waist, forearm resting against her thigh like it was the most natural thing in the world. His other hand was in her hair, stroking the back of her head while his lips pressed against hers.

“You want me up here?” Darcy asked, wriggling slightly and delighting in the way his eyes closed, opening again, this time darker and more focused on her. If that was possible.

“Yeah…” Clint nodded. “Want you where you can drive. You have all the power up there.”

“All the power?” she repeated, beaming slightly as she straightened back up, pressing her chest out while tossing her hair. “I like the sound of that.”

He smiled, both hands on her thighs now. His thumbs stroking softly. “Me too.”

She reached down, sliding her fingers into the waistband of his jockeys. “Can we take these off you?”

“Be my guest,” he replied, shifting so Darcy could work them down over his ass and hips.

His member bounced a little when it was freed from the shorts, laying back against his belly where it had been before.

Darcy licked her lips when she saw it, her hand clenching around nothing before she glanced up at Clint. “Can I touch you?”

“Yeah,” he replied, hands back to resting on her thighs.

Darcy reached for him, tentatively wrapping her fingers around his girth and gasping a little at the weight of it. The stiffness of something she’d expected to be rigid. But it was soft too, just… so much stiffer than something that… fleshy should be.

Swallowing thickly, she ran her thumb up the underside, watching a drop of clear fluid leak from the tip. Clint grunted softly, reaching for himself and wrapping a hand around it. 

“Condom first,” he said, reaching for the foil packet he’d tossed over on the side table. He tore it open and pulled it from the wrapper. He rolled it down over his erection and exhaled sharply when he got to the bottom. He moved his hand up and down the length a couple of times, seemingly happy with the way it fit.

Then he reached for the lube again. 

He coated not only himself but  _ her _ again too. He squeezed it over two fingers and rubbed it all over her, inside and out. 

She felt sufficiently slick. Like if she tried to hover over him, she just slip across the bed and onto the floor.

Then, he placed both hands on her thighs, glancing up at her. “Ready when you are… tell me what you need…”

“I don’t know… how do I…”

He brought one hand to wrap around his base, holding himself still when Darcy rose up over him, reaching over to guide him to her opening.

She gasped when just the tip slipped inside.

Sighing, she felt her heartbeat take off without her. “It’s thicker…”

He closed his eyes, huffing out a sound that could have been laughter, but it sounded a lot warmer than a laugh would be.

“You know what I mean, horn-dog,” she said, rolling her eyes and shifting over him. “Is it okay if I go slow?”

“Absolutely,” he breathed, still holding himself with one hand when Darcy slowly pressed closer.

There was a stretch, but very little pain. She almost felt pliant after cumming once and figured that was probably part of how he’d planned for this. She’d be pliant and slick, and it wouldn’t hurt.

He was a genius… and a saint… and fucking ripped as hell.

Whimpering, she paused, bouncing slightly and watching while his mouth fell open. His eyes never left hers. 

Not when she had moved down far enough on his cock for him to let go, and not when her hips pressed against his, nor when he was buried deeper inside her than anyone or anything had ever been.

“How does that…” he began.

“God, Clint…” Darcy moved her hips, finding the resulting moan came just as much from her as it did from him.

There was a tiny bit of a sting, so she stopped, and Clint brought one hand over, centering his thumb over her clit once more. Once he started swirling it, she couldn’t register anything but pure pleasure.

She moved slowly, pulling up and sliding back down, her thighs burning from controlling the speed, the depth of penetration. She understood why Clint had done it this way, but holy fuck did it hurt her thighs. She was not in the kind of shape she needed to be for this.

“Can we… can you get on top?” she asked, “My thighs are screaming that I don’t work out these muscle groups…”

“Of course…” Clint rolled them over, pulling out in the process, but when he got settled back between her legs, he caught her gaze again before pushing forward.

There was nothing resembling pain this time, it was smooth. Slick. Wet. And it felt  _ amazing. _

She let out a shuddering sigh and Clint kissed her lips. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” she replied. “So perfect…”

He moved with caution, and Darcy wrapped one leg around his waist, holding him there for every thrust.

His arms shook slightly where they were positioned on the bed, on either side of her head. He watched her face. Watched her mouth. Watched  _ her _ in such a tender, loving way, that she almost cried out for him to go faster.

And that’s when she remembered that she had two free hands.

One of which swiftly slid down her abdomen to pet at her clit in time with Clint’s hips.

She must have squeezed her walls around him, because he let out a low sound, one that sped her blood in her veins and made her fingers start moving faster.

This time when she came, it felt more muted, but the added friction of  _ him _ so deep inside made if last a lot longer. She was still squeezing when he groaned into the dark. “Darce, I’m close.”

“You’re fine, you’re fine, I’m already…”

He finished with a loud groan, biting his lip to keep from being too much louder. His whole body was shaking when he pulled out from inside her, rolled over to his back. “You okay, honey?”

Darcy felt a slow smile begin to stretch across her lips and she nodded. “Okay feels like an understatement. I am fan-freaking-tastic.”

“So like on a scale of 1 to 10, how--”

“I can honestly say you’re the best I’ve ever had,” she replied with a laugh.

Clint shot her a look. “Not what I was asking, smart-mouth…”

“What  _ were _ you asking?” Darcy rolled over to face him. She didn’t feel different, she just felt… sleepy and satisfied.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how enjoyable was that? I mean. I know you don’t have anything to compare it to, but I didn’t hurt you ever or make you feel pressured?”

Darcy leaned over and kissed his lips. “Clint, I’m pretty sure that was the most gentle deflowering anyone could hope for. Almost too gentle. I might have liked you to move a little more…”

“Well, next time, tell me what you need and I’ll do it…” He kissed the tip of her nose before sitting up. “But first, I gotta go get rid of this, because it’s weird having this conversation with a latex pouch of… you know, in my hands…”

He left on wobbly legs, going to the bathroom to wash up.

Darcy called from the bed. “Can you start the shower for me?”

“Sure… want me to join you?”

“Is that a thing you can  _ do _ right now?” Darcy wasn’t the most knowledgeable on matters such as this, but she was pretty sure once ejaculation had occurred, the disco stick was out of operation for at least a couple hours.

“My mouth’s still in perfect working order,” he replied. Her eyebrows shot up her forehead.

“Oh my god…” 

“I mean… if you want? I didn’t get to do that yet…” Clint stuck his head out of the bathroom to see her reaction, smirking when he saw her face.

Darcy licked her lips and rolled over to place her feet on the floor. “I mean if you don’t have anywhere to be…”

“Told you I would spend the night, didn’t I?”

His head disappeared and the water started running. He opened the door, still stark naked, and held out his hand. “I don’t have to join you if you don’t want to.”

“Dude, shut up and get in the shower…” Darcy grinned and padded over to where he was, taking his hand.

“Yes ma’am, whatever you say,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar, y'all!


End file.
